HATE ME, LOVE ME
by RyuichisLUV
Summary: The final battle is finally over and now Erk can go back to the life he use to have or can he? ErkSer ErkPent Rated R for LEMON in later chapters.
1. Reunion?

A/N: OK Well this is my first fanfic so go easy on me please I was hoping to have my Ryu/Shu fic out first but I havent finished it yet but Im getting there! I love the Fire Emblem characters like Erk, Pent, Rath, Heath, Guy, Raven..... well you get the picture. Please enjoy!

Pairings in later Chap: Erk/Ser, Erk/Pent?(pending)

Rated: R for later chapters.

Disclamer: I DO NOT own Fire Emblem!

**HATE ME, LOVE ME**

CHAPTER 1: Reunion?

Erk's POV

Once the final battle was over and done with I thought I can go back to normal life.

The life I used to have before I met Lady Lyn and her companions, but I guess I was wrong.

Because of the friendships I made and the dangers I faced with all of them my life is forever changed.

Especially since I met that girl "Serra." Oh my God I cant believe I just said that out loud.

For some reason I cant seem to get that annoying Bishop out of my head.

Ever since I met her she has changed me little by little without me even noticing.

"That girl was nothing but trouble."

"Then why do I feel this way?" "Hell I have more important things to worry about."

"Like my training" I always told myself the same thing.

Even though Master Pent has told me many times that I have surpassed him and have become the most

powerful Sage thanks to the journey with Lady Lyn and the others. Even through all that I still want to train

to the best of my ability.

Once I was finished with my training I decided to head back to Master Pent's place, until I heard a voice I

never wanted to hear again.

"EEEERRRRKKKKYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She jumped on my back making me fall to the ground hard.

"OOOOOOWWWW!" I yelled.

"Oh no I'm so so sorry Erky, I didn't mean to I was just so excited."

She help me up and then hugged me tight, so tight that I couldn't breath.

"Serra I cant breath" I coughed.

"OK!" she said happily.

"What are you doing here I was hoping I wouldn't see you again" I said.

"I know I wanted to see you so badly too!" she answered.

"..." I sighed.

"I missed you so so much Erk."

"umm...So wha-" she cut me off.

"Where are you off to Erk, can I come along ? PLEASE!"

"I'm going to Master Pent's and no you cant" I told her.

"Thanks Erky, alright lets go" she said cheerfully.

"..." I don't get her.

"Come on slow poke its getting late and I'm starving!" she yelled.

I sighed in frustration "I know this is going to be a long night."

A/N: I KNOW its really short sorry I just wanted to get it up as soon as possible I will make it up to you in the next chap. I PROMISE! REVIEWS PLEASE! LOTZ OF THEM! I NEED TO KNOW IF IT WAS GOOD AND IF I SHOULD CONTINUE and/or if I should put LEMON in the next1


	2. Fate?

A/N:I decided to update faster than I expected I guess I'm full of inspiration right now Let me now what you think about this next chappie! I didnt put LEMON in this chap. because I thought that would make the story go at a faster pace but I'm planning on putting it in the next chappie for sure! I wish I was like this with my other ficssigh

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fire Emblem!

Pairings in later Chapters: Erk/Pent, Erk/Ser

**HATE ME, LOVE ME**

Chapter2: Fate?

Serra's POV

As we were walking to Lord Pent's place I was curious on how he and Madam Louise were doing so I decided to ask.

"Hey Erk?"

"What is it now Serra?" he turned to face me.

"I was wondering, how are Lord Pent and Madam Louise?" I asked.

"Oh that well um..." he hesitated and turned back around so I did not see his face.

"Well you see... Madam Louise... past away about a month after the final battle with our companions." he said in a voice so low that I could barely hear him.

Once I made out what he said I was shocked to hear such terrible news, I couldn't believe it.

"How could something like this happen?" I thought not even realizing I said it out loud.

"That's the thing we don't know the reason why, even now its still a mystery" he replied.

"You mean you don't know the cause of her death?" I continued.

He shook his head. "No we do it just came out nowhere...she became very ill all of the sudden then one day her fever exploded...and she died." he said sadly.

"The doctors couldn't do anything to safe her and neither could Master Pent nor I." he finished.

"I see...Lord Pent must be very sad and lonely." I added.

"Well yes, but I have been there for him ever since and its been half a year since then so-"

I cut him off "Yeah I'm sure he's doing a lot better now because of you." I told he cheerfully.

When I went to look at his face he had a shade of pink across his face. He then noticed I was staring at him and continued walking at a faster pace then before.

"Was he blushing because I complimented him or because of the mention of Lord Pent being better?" I asked myself.

We had finally arrived at Lord Pent's damn it was a long walk and it seemed even longer, because Erk refused to speak to me the whole way.

"Master Pent!" he called out.

"Come now Erk there is no need to address me as Master anymore how many times have I told you." Pent replied.

"Forgive me Master"

"You are hopeless Erk" Pent sighed.

"Oh its seems we have a visitor and an old friend I might add, welcome my dear Serra." he said as he gave a warm smile.

"Thank you Lord Pent it is very nice to see you again." I cant believe he remembered me or even my name. He certainly is as handsome as he was or even more so.

"Like wise my dear"

"Umm Master if you don't mind I told Serra she could stay here for the night and ONLY for the night." Erk hissed.

Lord Pent chuckled. "Nonsense Erk, my dear stay as long as you need to."

I gave him a big hug to show him my thanks.

Erk gave a violent stare to Lord Pent. "You don't know what your getting yourself into Master"

"Why Erk its not often that we get visitors or old companions for that matter, besides we were always alone it might be more fun now."

"I never thought us being alone was boring" Erk whispered.

Lord Pent walked off to his room and Erk was preparing a meal for me, because I wouldn't stop complaining about my stomach.

"Why the hell do I have to make you something I think your old enough to take care of yourself, damn brat." he mumbled.

"You are so sweet Erky, thank you for offering to make me something!"

"..." he mumbled something else but I couldn't hear him or maybe I was to busy checking him out.

"Erk is so handsome I think no I know I'm in love with him. Ever since the first day I met him I've loved him, but I wish he would lighten up a bit so I could tell him how I really feel without being ignored." I thought to myself.

When he looked up to hand me my food, he noticed I was staring at him and he turned beat red at the same time I could feel my own cheeks blush. He practically threw the plate at me and ran off. "I wish he could open up to me more."

A/N: REVIEWS! REVIEWS! Sorry if the cause of death was too cheesy I just needed to kill her off some how Well LEMON NEXT PROMISE!


End file.
